snlfandomcom-20200215-history
President of the United States
The 'President of the United States'is the chief executive of the United States of America. Different presidents have been featured on Saturday Night Live. Among the cast, being chosen to impersonate the President is Saturday Night Live's highest honor. With rare exception, this has always gone to a male cast member. Dana Carvey holds the rare distincting of playing multiple characters during the same presidential sketch, where he played President George H. Bush and Ross Perot in a skit spoofing the 1992 presidential election debates. The SNL presidential sketch was also done in the 2006 film Man of the Year, where Robin Williams played the President and Tina Fey, playing herself, was making jokes about the fictional President, only to be interrupted by the President appearing on the set of SNL. List of Presidents featured on Saturday Night Live * George Washington ** Dennis Miller (1986) * John Adams (referenced) * Thomas Jefferson ** Robert De Niro (2002) ** Eric Slovin (2003) * James Madison ** Rachel Dratch (2000) ** Chris Parnell (2002) * Andrew Jackson (referenced) * Abraham Lincoln ** Joe Piscopo (1983) ** Terry Sweeney (1986) ** Michael McKean (1994) ** Darrell Hammond (2006) * Ulysses S. Grant (referenced) * Grover Cleveland (referenced) * William McKinley (referenced) * Theodore Roosevelt * Kenan Thomson (2011) * William H. Taft (referenced) * Woodrow Wilson (referenced) * Franklin Roosevelt ** John Belushi (1978) ** Harry Shearer (1979) ** Tim Kazurinsky (1982) ** Bill Hader (2011) ** Mikey Day (2016) * Harry Truman (referenced) * Dwight Eisenhower (referenced) * John Kennedy ** Dan Aykroyd (1978) ** Joe Piscopo (1983) ** Billy Crystal (1984) ** Randy Quaid (1985) * Lyndon Johnson (referenced) * Richard Nixon ** Dan Aykroyd (1976-1979) ** Tony Rosato (1982) ** Joe Piscopo (1984) ** John Turturro (1994) ** Darrell Hammond (2009) * Gerald Ford ** Chevy Chase (1975-1985) ** Appeared as himself (1976) * James Carter ** Dan Aykroyd (1976-1979) ** Joe Piscopo (1980-1982) ** Dana Carvey (1988-1989) ** Michael McKean (1994) ** Darrell Hammond (2002-2006) * Ronald Reagan ** Chevy Chase (1976) ** Harry Shearer (1980,1984) ** Charles Rocket (1980-1981) ** Joe Piscopo (1981-1984) ** Randy Quaid (1985-1986) ** Robin Williams (1986) ** Phil Hartman (1986-1991) * George H.W. Bush ** Jim Downey (1980) ** Dana Carvey (1987-1993) ** Appeared as himself (1994) ** Dana Carvey (1996-2000) ** Fred Armisen (2005) * William Clinton ** Phil Hartman (1992-1994) ** Michael McKean (1994) ** Chris Elliott (1994) ** Darrell Hammond (1995-1996) ** Dana Carvey (1996) ** Darrell Hammond (1996-2015) ** Beck Bennet (2013) * George W. Bush ** Will Ferrell (1999-2002) ** Chris Parnell (2002-2003) ** Darrell Hammond (2003) ** Will Forte (2004-2006) ** Jason Sudeikis (2006-2007) ** Will Ferrell (2015-2018) * Barack Obama ** Fred Armisen (2008-2012) ** Jay Pharoah (2012-2016) ** appeared as himself (2007) * Donald Trump **Phil Hartman (1988-1994) ** Taran Killam (2015) ** Darrell Hammond (1998-2016) ** Alec Baldwin (2016-present) ** John Cena (2016) **Appeared as himself (1989,2004,2015) Presidential Candidates * George McGovern * Himself (1984) * John B. Anderson ** Joe Piscopo (1980) * Michael Dukakis ** Jon Lovitz (1988) * Ross Perot ** Dana Carvey (1992) * Robert Dole ** Norm MacDonald (1996) ** Himself (1996) * Al Gore ** Darrell Hammond (2000) ** Himself (2002) * Ralph Nader ** Jimmy Fallon (2000) * John Kerry ** Seth Meyers (2004) * John McCain ** Darrell Hammond (2008) ** Himself (2002,2008) ** * Mitt Romney ** Jason Sudeikis (2012) * Hillary Clinton ** Amy Poehler (2008) ** Vanessa Bayer (2010-2014) ** Kate McKinnon (2015-2018) Category:Presidents